Code
by Namidaga Ochiru
Summary: Konoha has changed from a village of success to a small hamlet where the strong survive. It all started with the Code. Sasusaku Fanfic, AU, please R&R.


Prologue: The Difference Between

_Every hunter has a code that they're born with. Following the Code gives them life, and breaking it has dire consequences. The wolf, while hunting in the shepherd's pastures, will bark, spooking the sheep. While they flee, the wolf will stalk them, taking thrill in the hunt. After that, he finds the weaknesses and goes in for the kill. The hunter can easily become the hunted if he forgets the Code. But there are multiple types of hunters, and sometimes, even opposites come together._

_**Me: YAY! SasuSaku Fanfiction for all! o ...*embarrassed* hi. :) I'm back with a new idea. It could be drabble, or it could be a story XD ... I think this story has the makings of something great, but I'd like to get at least 5 reviews before I make another chapter. If I don't get those, then it will be considered 'drabble/dribble' that i just felt like writing. :) Thanks to everyone who's keeping up with me, and I cannot voice how much I love you all. You always make me so happy. KK R&R enjoy! XD**_

Chapter 1: The Hunt

*Sakura's POV*

**_"Sakura, you are becoming a fine young woman. But you must listen and obey, as you have always done. The Code of the Leaf Village must be followed." Okaasan pauses, looking at me with a warm glow of love and softness in her usually-dull eyes. "Every being in this world has a Code of Life; in the same way, every being has the potential to be a predator. Even the harmless pup may grow fangs to challenge the wolf."_**

I remembered my mother's words as I danced through the meadow. The thickness of the canopy shaded the forest floor reasonably, but allowed dappled sunlight to filter down.

I hummed contentedly to myself, feeling the basket of medicinal herbs grow heavy around my arm. Getting up from the patch of poppy, I noted the rays of sunlight slanting into my eyes. Noticing the diminished sound around me, I stepped lightly around the clearing, collecting the last of my supplies.

Shaking my head, I cleared my long pink hair from my face. My white sundress swirled as I raced to the pool where I'd left my canisters. Looking into the clear water, I saw my reflection. My pale skin was speckled with rays of dying sunlight, setting my exotic pink hair and green eyes on display. Seeing the familiar sight, I mentally noted all my desirable characteristics. My green eyes, flawless skin, full lips, delicate build, gentle voice, and medical skills were traits that any man would desire in past times. However, in current days, a man wanted a wife that had no particular talents calling her besides the ability to raise, sustain, and protect a family.

I am the ugly duckling of Konoha. I am the second most-gifted medic in our village, which is a blessing within a curse. I am not built for the way of life that most of our women practice. I am the Healer, Haruno Sakura, and I am dedicated to aiding the weak, sick, and helpless in my village.

My thoughts were interrupted by a low whine from behind me. Frozen with sudden, borderline to irrational fear, I made myself look behind me... and my thoughts flew from my mind.

He was beautiful. Wolf as he was, he was still enchanting, even in this form. His pelt was thick and glossy, a deep sable that shone iridescently in the dying light. He was strong; I could tell that by looks alone. There was nothing but pure muscle on his wiry form. He raised his head, looking straight at me with lovely black eyes so soulful that my breath caught. Another whine escaped him, and I saw what had felled him.

A deep wound in his back was placed over his leg muscles. It was wide, but it seemed angled to hit his heart. The fur around the wound was matted with blood, still shining wetly in the fading light.

As soon as I saw his wound, my instincts kicked in. I pulled him gently off the ground, cradling him against my side as I channeled chakra into my arm to hold him. I saw blood splash my dress, but shrugged it off. Running, I made my way through the forest to the village gates, closing them gently behind me.

I wasted no time in disposing my burdens. Within minutes, the medicinal stores had been restocked. I ducked out of the medicine hut and picked up my patient again. Weakly, he licked my neck.

Teleporting into my room, I placed the wolf gently in the center of the space. My hands danced across his back gently, radiating healing light and warmth into him. When his punctures had been closed and his muscles knitted together, I closed his skin.

The instant I finished, fatigue washes through me. Opening his black eyes, my patient leapt to his feet and circled me, growling and bristling. I reached out as my vision blurred, And the last thing I felt before darkness claimed me was something holding me gently.

*Sasuke's POV*

I ran. I ran far, as swiftly as possible from the hunters with the wound in my back. My paws, usually sure and quick, fumbled on the trail, scrabbling for purchase. Collapsing at the side of a pool, I whined, thinking it was over.

A pair of hands touched me. As I felt the contact, I raised my head, hoping to see a member of my Tribe. Instead, I saw white skirts, pink hair, and enchanting green eyes.

I lost consciousness, waking briefly to swipe my tongue over her skin. When my mind began to numb, I felt warmth pierce my daze. My muscles were intact. Instantly, even as my savior sagged, my instincts forced my shift.

The familiar pain rippled through me, signifying my return to the form of Man, as opposed to Beast. My Healer reached out... and toppled. I caught her and held her gently against my chest. Her eyes closed, and then it hit me.

My heart was racing in my chest. I could feel my blood pumping through my veins for the first time in an eternity. My senses honed in on the girl in my arms, and my instincts took control.

My Beast paced in my spirit, howling longingly. I felt my arms tighten around her, and somehow knew that my lips were searching for her throat. One of my hands entwined in her long, silky hair, tilting her head back. My fangs sank into her soft, sweet skin, marking the place where her neck met her shoulder.

As soon as I tasted her, my mind screamed at me. "Forbidden. Untouchable. Wrong. Code breach." But my instincts held me in place. By their guidance, I suckled gently on her neck, letting her blood dance across my tongue.

My fingers twined more tightly into her hair as my mind registered the intense pleasure I experienced. I felt alive for the first time since my birth. Lapping gently at her new marks, I watched as they faded slowly to a mere memory of what they had been. As I reveled in the thrill of the hunt, I heard my Beast purr one clear word; 'Mate.'

After no more than ten minutes of meditation and observation, I gave in to my Beast's urgings to explore my surroundings. I saw the clean, neat, humble space my 'mate's dwelled in, and my Beast approved. But then my eyes were opened yet again.

Leaning on the wall was a silver plate, polished into a mirror. I looked in- and froze. Standing in a humble dwelling was a man. Pale and regal, he belonged to night and darkness... his pale skin, dark hair, and black eyes were proof. My reflection blinked at me, then turned with me to study the girl... the girl who saved me, Uchiha Sasuke, leader of the Wolf Tribe of Hunters, and the girl destined to be my mate.


End file.
